Teman Seperjalanan
by Black and White Remembrance
Summary: Aku tercekat sesaat. Pandangan hazel itu terlihat hampa. Seakan begitu..sedih. "Tidak. Aku tak bisa.. Aku tak bisa pulang, Sakura-san." / SasoSaku, AU. Untuk event Black and White Remembrance.


"Hiks..hiks."

Aku merapat ke pinggiran jalan yang ramai itu, dan mulai menangis. Langkah sepatu ketsku yang menyusuri trotoar tak begitu kuperhatikan, masa bodoh itu mau menginjak becekan atau tidak—mataku benar-benar memburam saat ini. Air mata mengalir perlahan menyusuri pipiku bagai lukisan cat bening di kanvas yang tertumpah. Hiks..

Menangis itu memang hal yang membuatmu kelihatan lemah, tapi apa boleh buat. Aku masih enam belas tahun, kok. Selain itu, hal yang menimpaku saat ini memang benar-benar buruk. Uuugh!

"Uuuugh!" tanganku mengepal, dan meninju tiang lampu jalan yang berdiri kukuh di sampingku. Tiang itu mengeluarkan bunyi dentingan logam yang dalam—tapi ia tetap bergeming disitu, tentu saja. Cih, sungguh suatu tindakan yang kekanak-kanakkan..

Aku menghentikan langkah, jemari lentikku mengusap mataku yang terasa berkaca-kaca. Ada sebuah kursi taman di tepi trotoar di sebelahku, dan kakiku pun segera melangkah kesana.

"Hiks..hiks. Bagaimana bisa aku menghilangkannya?" gumamku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Mantel merah mudaku yang tebal kukencangkan di bagian lehernya, menghela angin musim gugur yang dingin. Matahari sudah hampir lenyap di ufuk sana—menyisakan semburat jingga yang perlahan memudar, berganti dengan langit yang menggelap.

Sudah hampir malam.

"Hiks, sudahlah Sakura, jangan cengeng.."

Aku menutup wajahku, merasakan hangat tetes air mata yang menyisa di sela-sela kelopak mataku. Kuseka perlahan, dan ketika aku menurunkan kedua tanganku—

Ada sebuah lembaran tebal tisu putih yang terlipat rapi, tersodor ke depan mataku.

'_Hah..?'_

* * *

**Teman Seperjalanan**

Genre: Friendship/Suspense

Rate: T

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: **AU**. OOC (_mungkin.._), alur cepat, deksripsi singkat.

Dibuat untuk event SasoSaku **"Black and White Remembrance"**, dengan prompt **Sun/Moon**. :)

* * *

Ada sebuah lembaran tebal tisu putih yang terlipat rapi, tersodor ke depan mataku.

'_Hah..?'_

* * *

_._

Aku tersadar dari tangisku, dan kini melongo sepenuhnya_. 'Tisu..?'_

"Ambil. Jangan menangis."

Aku mengangkat wajahku perlahan, dan menemui figur sesosok pemuda ber-_jeans_ belel dan memakai jaket _baseball _lusuh dengan _hoodie _yang menutupi kepalanya. Helai-helai rambut merahnya yang terlihat agak acak-acakkan menyembul keluar dari sela-sela _hoodie _yang dipakainya. Iris sewarna kacang hazelnutnya—bentuk matanya mengingatkan aku akan mata seorang anak kecil berumur sepuluh tahunan—menatapku intens, sebelum ia melempar tatapannya ke samping. Entah karena apa.

Dari bentuk serta pandangan matanya, ia kelihatan seperti anak sekolah baik-baik yang baru saja pulang sore dari kegiatan ekskul. Sementara kalau dilihat dari keseluruhan ujung rambut sampai mata kaki—serta gaya berdirinya, ia lebih mirip seorang berandalan sekolah yang baru habis memalak adik kelas.

"Untuk..ku?" aku menggumam pelan sambil menatap mata hazelnya dengan sorot penuh tanya, yang dibalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Dengan ragu kuulurkan tangan perlahan, dan mengambil tisu di tangannya itu. Kuseka wajahku dan mataku yang masih sembab dengan perlahan, kurasakan tisu yang semula kering itu kini benar-benar basah akibat titik-titik air yang menyerap di serat-seratnya.

Aku merasa lebih baik kini.

"Terima kasih..ehm, maaf, aku belum mengetahui siapa namamu," kataku sambil menatap ke arahnya. Pandangannya yang semula terlihat seperti menerawang entah kemana, terfokus kembali dan menatapku dengan sorot tak terbaca.

"Tak perlu tahu."

Aku menaikkan alis. "Eh..? Kau baik sekali sudah memberiku tisu, tak apa kan kalau aku mengetahui namamu sekadar untuk berterima kasih?" kataku agak canggung. "Aku Haruno Sakura."

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pohon akasia yang tumbuh di sisi jalan. "Cih, baiklah kalau kau memaksa. Panggil aku Sa," balasnya setengah menggumam. Aku tersenyum—seraya mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya.

"Salam kenal, Sa_-kun_. Terima kasih untuk yang tadi," kataku ramah.

Ia terlihat sedikit bingung, sebelum kedua iris hazelnya menatap ke arahku, setelah itu ke tanganku—dan kembali ke ekspresiku lagi. Aku sedikit heran dalam hati—mungkin ia tak biasa menerima perlakuan ramah dari orang lain kepadanya sebelum ini?

Akhirnya, ia membalas uluran tanganku perlahan—kesan ragu yang kuat terpancar darinya, dan kamipun saling bersalaman satu sama lain.

"Sama-sama, mm..?"

"Haruno Sakura. Tapi panggil aku Sakura saja."

Ia menghela napas sesaat, sebelum berkata lagi—kali ini dengan nada yang terkesan lebih rileks. "Sama-sama, Sakura_-san_."

Telapak tangannya terasa begitu kasar—seakan habis melakukan suatu kerja yang berat, dan begitu dingin.

Mungkinkah orang ini sakit..?

"Sa-_kun_, telapak tanganmu dingin sekali. Kau sakit?"

Ia menatapku dengan ekpresi tidak terbaca sesaat, seakan menanyakan kondisi orang lain adalah suatu yang terdengar aneh baginya.

"Tidak."

"Oh," aku tersenyum ramah. "Oh ya, tahukah kau stasiun yang terdekat dari sini? Bus terakhir menuju tempat tinggalku sudah lewat setengah jam yang lalu—karena hari ini tanggal merah.."

Ia melihat lurus ke depan sesaat, sebelum menjawab—iris hazelnya terlihat sedikit menerawang.

"Dari sini, jalan lurus terus sampai kau menemui sebuah toko bunga, setelah itu belok kanan. Stasiun ada kira-kira sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan lurus dari toko bunga itu," balasnya singkat.

"Terima kasih," kataku sambil tersenyum, dan beranjak dari tempat dudukku di kursi taman itu. "Kau tinggal di sekitar sini ya, Sa-_kun_?"

"Tidak. Aku baru pertama kali lewat di daerah ini," balasnya pendek.

"Oh, kau sedang dalam perjalanan kemana, Sa-_kun_?" kataku mencoba beramah tamah. Saat ini kami berdua tengah berjalan bersisian di trotoar itu, dengan ia yang berjalan lebih dulu beberapa langkah di depan.

Ia menoleh ke arahku, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan di depan lagi. "Stasiun."

"Stasiun?" balasku bersemangat. "Wah, kalau begitu kita searah rupanya. Bareng ya," kataku sambil mempercepat langkahku, berusaha menjejeri langkahnya. Fuuh, untunglah dia mempunyai tujuan yang sama..agak risih juga aku berjalan sendirian malam-malam di jalan yang tak terlalu ramai ini. Lagipula, aku tak terlalu mengenal daerah tempatku berada sekarang.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menoleh ke arahku yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kusarankan untuk mempercepat langkahmu kalau kau tak ingin terpisah jalan dariku—kau jalan lambat sekali seperti orang _kurang makan_."

* * *

.

Sudah lima menit berlalu. Kami masih berjalan bersisian, rintik gerimis yang turun perlahan samar-samar membasahi punggung tanganku yang tidak tertutup mantel. Keheningan yang tenang menyelimuti kami berdua, bagai radio di sudut ruangan yang terdiam, menunggu untuk dinyalakan.

Sepertinya pemuda di sampingku ini adalah tipe orang yang tak akan memulai suatu pembicaraan duluan.

"Sa-_kun_?" panggilku mencoba membuka percakapan. Ia menoleh, meski sorot matanya tak terlihat jelas sebab tertutup poninya yang agak acak-acakan.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_san_?"

"Kau baru pulang kuliah, ya? Sudah terlalu malam untuk orang yang pulang kerja saat ini, kalau ada kantor yang tetap berjalan—apalagi sekarang 'kan tanggal merah."

Ia memandangi jalan di depannya sekilas, sebelum menoleh ke arahku lagi. "Ya."

"Sepertinya kau pulang terlalu malam, ya..apa kau berkumpul dulu dengan teman-temanmu di suatu tempat, sebelum pulang?" kataku agak ragu. Ya ya, aku tahu..terkadang aku ini memang terkesan terlalu cerewet.

Ia terdiam, seakan kelihatan sedikit terkejut—entah karena apa.

"Tidak—kegiatan seperti itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku. Aku pulang lebih lama dari waktu biasa—karena aku ke perpustakaan dulu tadi. Ada sedikit urusan disana."

Aku tertawa kecil, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Wah, rajinnya.."

Ia tak langsung membalas. Beberapa orang lewat melintasi kami—mata hazelnya melirik ke arah para pejalan kaki tadi, seakan mengawasi. Entah karena apa. Begitu mereka sudah berada di jarak yang agak jauh—ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku.

"Tidak juga. Besok ada ujian."

"Ujian?" Aku terdiam heran. "Lho, bukannya semua universitas baru saja memulai semester baru ya sekarang? Di kampusku juga begitu," balasku sambil menaikkan alis sedikit.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Sejurus kemudian, ia mengangkat kepalanya—menatap langit yang berawan mendung khas musim gugur, dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

Ketika aku melirik ke wajahnya sekilas—aku melihat kilatan aneh yang muncul di iris hazelnya.

Apakah itu hanya perasaanku saja—_atau mata cokelat itu barusan terlihat sedih?_

"Ujian..mungkin ini ujian terakhirku."

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku yang masih terdiam bingung akan kata-kata ambigunya barusan. _'Ujian terakhir..? Maksudnya..?'_

Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Tunggu—"

* * *

.

Aku mempercepat langkahku, dan akhirnya berhasil menjejeri langkahnya. Meskipun ia berjalan cepat, tapi daritadi aku tak mendengar suara ketak-ketuk sepatu yang bertemu dengan aspal di trotoar. Seakan langkahnya begitu.._ringan_. Atau mungkin sol sepatunya terbuat dari bahan busa empuk?

Aku mengangkat bahu dalam hati, dan mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran bertanya-tanya itu. Biarkan saja, toh itu bukan urusanmu, Sakura.

"Kau naik kereta jurusan mana, Sa-_kun?_"

Sekeliling kami sepenuhnya sepi sekarang. Tak ada orang lain selain kami berdua yang melintasi jalan ini. Tanpa terasa, sudah ada sekitar sepuluh menit kami berjalan.

"Ke rumah."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya barusan—dalam hati merasa sedikit heran. "Maksudku daerah yang kau tuju, siapa tahu kita bisa naik berbarengan. Aku ke Shibuya," balasku sambil tersenyum ramah.

Ia terdiam, iris hazelnya terlihat menerawang sesaat.

"Jurusan kita lain, Sakura_-san_."

"Oh, begitu," aku mengangguk. "Kau setelah ini langsung pulang kerumah, Sa-kun? Aku kerumah bibiku dulu malam ini, ia memintaku mengunjunginya."

Ia tak menjawab. Sebelum tiba-tiba, ia menolehkan kepala ke arahku tanpa suara, ada seukir senyum tipis hampir tak terlihat yang tersurat di bibir pucatnya.

Aku tercekat sesaat. Pandangan hazel itu terlihat hampa. Seakan begitu..sedih.

"Tidak. Aku _tak bisa.._ Aku tak bisa pulang, Sakura_-san_."

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bersambung…_

.

**Catatan Penulis:** Hai semuanya. ^^ Apa kabar? Apakah kalian sudah mengetahui tentang event _"Black and White Remembrance"_ ini? :D

"**Black and White Remembrance" **adalah sebuah event SasoSaku yang berbentuk _Fanfiction Challenge_, dan diadakan pada tanggal 1 – 30 November ini. Buat teman-teman yang belum mengetahui informasi lengkapnya, silakan cek di profil akun ini ya. :) Atau bisa juga mengirim pertanyaan lewat PM ke salah satu dari panitia ( **Uchiha Yuki-chan**, **taintedIris**, **Chilla**, dan **Zoccshan** ).

Partisipasi teman-teman sangat diharapkan pada event ini. Ayo, ramaikan fanfiksi SasoSaku di FNI~ :D

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca. ^^ Jangan lupa ikut event-nya, ya! :)


End file.
